Termonology
Basic inv-invite; in relation to a boss inv to help fight with other playes to take down area bosses inv; invintory, the space u have to store items whisp; whisper, a funtion ingame that allows u to directly pm any player during live chats when online ex(/'''player name msg) '''ah; auction house, a place to sell items, costs 1k silver for ever 6hrs up max of 4k for 24 hrs wts; want to sell, in relation to the aution house where players can sell items to other players (can only reach auction house at lvl 30) wtb; want to buy, players will ask for items in chat that they would like or need wc; world chat, is the main chat where all players can talk to oneanother ac; alli chat, where players can talk to any member in their alliance g'''; gold, which os 1 of 3 game currencies u use to buy items (silver and coupones are the other currencies) '''gc1(2,3 or 4); gold chest, this can gives u items that have a higher chance of being better like lvl 5 books, oj diags or equipts *(requires gkey to open) sc1(2,3 or 4); silver chest, this give u decent items *(requires silver key to open) bc1(2,3 or 4); bronze chest, this gives u basic items u could need *(requires bronze key to open) pot; potential, this is for heros and ranges from 8-110, the higher the pot the better the hero will b dk; dark knight a 110pot red hero card (def) dkey/dk; dungeon key, this allows u to go to dungeons past the 3 free keys u get daily so u can enter 6x gkey;gold key, use this to open gc1-4 res; resources, u use this to buy troops and upgrade ur tech and building in ur castle diag; diagram, this is an unfinished equipt that u have to collect trans for and cost silver to transmute trans/mat; items u need for diags to transmute equipts *(white and green trans can b boucht in rep shop in alli) hit; also refered to as plunder, this is where u can engage players in wild to gain res and honor rep; reputation, use this to buy items from alli rep shop *(can b earned from aw and aq) aq; alliance quests, important for allowing ur alli to lvl up, will give players who finish quests silver xp and rep) bq: bounty quest, quests that earn u higher amounts of xp and will give u items depending on bq lvl d,c,b,a and s, s being the hardest)*(can only reach at lvl 30 to start accepting bqs) bc; bounty card, will allow u to refresh quests with a higher chance of getting better rank quests tsc/tc1 or 2; troop supply card allows u to max recuitible troops/unit to equipt to ur heros, tc1 refreshes t1 and t2 tsc2 refreshes t3 t1; teir 1 troops, units that r the first lvl of recuitible units, they r cheap but also very weak t2; teir 2 troops, the seconed lvl of recuitible units 2x as strong as t1 more expensive then t1 but still cheap t3; teir 3 troops, the senior units u can recuit r 3x as strong as t2, very costly, requires merc(tech) upgrades, and can b also bought in card from containg 500 units in rep and honor shop t4; teir 4 troops, have yet to b realeased *will update info when they come out aw; alli wars, wars that allis have to gain cities and their rewards npc; alli wars that happen on sundays where player defender the cities the alli has from ZOMBIES!!!! rw/rl; real world or real life, players will refer to thigs outa game tome/book/skill; books with atributes that help ur heros out avilible in lvl1-5 ch1-6, chapters for forms that have space atributes that give ur atacking heros some advantage over others, come in ten types and some a left and right for each type, ow(offiensive wedge) ba(blitz attack) df(defensive form) ref(renforced flanks) lh rh(left and right hammerhead) lf rf(right and left feint) and lg rg (left and right guard) *(need ch 1-6 to compleate a formation) form; formations, forms u can place ur heros in ****; words that r bleeped out *try to avoid this) boa; book of astrology, use at tavern to have a higher chance of recuiting better heros tav;tavern, place where u recuit heros atk; attack, can b hero, gem or book type agi; agility, can b hero, gem or book type vit; virtility, is a gem type bal; balance, can b hero, gem or book type def; defence, can b hero, gem or book type rhc; red hero card, u will b able to auto recuit a red hero of 85 pot random atribute oj; orange, can b hero, gem or book type purp; purple, can b hero, gem or book type purg/abyss; purgatory abyss, is 4 layes with 25 rooms and every 5th room is a boss, very good for drops and xp but can b very troop costly *(lvl 60 and alli membership required) norm; normal, dungeon setting, is easiest nm; nightmare, dungeon setting, is medium diffucility h/hell, hell, dungeon setting, hardest diffucility *note once u can get to 60h it is ur worst nightmare........dont try attempth till ur lvl 65 with hero lvls close to u nvm; nevermind cog; Call of Gods, this game gm; general manager, pgm; player game moderator, most servers currently have 1, they r ingame players that u can go to for any help or to report something mail; in game mail equip; equipts or equiptment u can put onto ur hero to increase atributes thay have dmg; damage ninth equipt/medal, equipts that the only purpous is to inrease the number of units ur hero can have giving them greater strenght, but r time limited devs; the cog tech team that programs this game bugs; ingame bugs or glitches that can happen WB; world boss, players can battle world boss daily 11 am server time for silver xp and a soul clash; currently a closed feature in game, but allows player to divide into holy and dark tems to eachother and their respective bosses share; a cog feature for fb at posts items u can get or quests u finish ingame to post on ur wall *1k shares=red hero goal; they r like recoreds of accomplishment u achieve ingame that will rewards u with decent items the more goals u have souls;recent item souls of valkerie, u collect them from free refresh at tav=1, 1 per horn up to 5 max daily and 3 per boa and 1 from wb noobs/newbies; new players to Cog game ign; in game name Hero accociated atk, att-attack def-defence agi-agility bal-balance crit-critical vit, virt-virtility ds-double stirke ..... ..... pot-potential acc-accurecy s-spellcaster; type of unit x-blank spot when talking about units and formations t-tramps a-archers occ-occolusts rip-rippers dk-dark knight inf-infintury fly-flyers bd-black death